Cautionary Measures in Donor-Sang Relationships
Original Article: https://theredcellar.com/2016/09/29/cautionary-measures-in-donor-sang-relationships/ ___ While the process of “hunting” for a new donor can be both daunting and exciting, there are several cautionary measures that should be taken by both Seeking Sang and Delicious Donor (said Lovingly, of course.) As so much of our interaction and ‘first meetings’ occur online, I have found some perfect cross-compatible Safety Tips for Online Dating that would be applicable in this situation, as well. Below are a few tips to help you stay safe when meeting strangers. #1 Talk on the phone a few times before arranging a meeting: Take your time to thoroughly vet a new person coming into your life. #2 Meet in a Public Place: Don’t accept to meet someone for the first time at a private place such as their house or parks off the beaten path. #3 Don’t Disclose Too Much Personal Info: There is no need to tell your new friend about what company you work for, which gym you belong to, the neighborhood you live in, or where they can find you on Wednesday nights… All of that can come later once you’ve got to know them more. #4 Trust your gut, You are in Control of your own Safety: If for instance, a person gives you inconsistent information or a falls in and out of communication, or otherwise is acting strange or makes inappropriate remarks… You have the right to keep yourself safe and stay away from that person until you can know more about them, and feel comfortable. Additional Safety Tips for Donors/Blood-Drinkers Once you have gone through the initial stages of proper introductions, you may want to “get right to the point.” Although our appetites often make this seem like a good idea, there are necessary precautions to take when taking on near-perfect strangers. Though some may believe otherwise, there has yet to be evidence to show that we are somehow immune to blood-borne illnesses and STDs. With how many clinics and organizations provide free or low-cost blood testing for STDs and other things, there is absolutely no reason not to get tested (for donors and blood-drinkers, alike.) Make sure you can see the paperwork results of the tests, or better yet, go to a clinic together to get tested. Knowing either your donor or drinker’s basic medical history is also good practice point. If a donor is prone to having a weak immune system, for example, they may need to have more precautions taken and will need to discuss how much blood can be taken at any given time. If a donor is prone to anemia, they may not be a good candidate. And if either party is prone to mental illness, some time may need to be taken to learn more about what they suffer with and learn how they behave while in a low state versus how they behave in a functional state. Above all else, use common sense — Knowing when to say ‘NO’ and accepting every action on a permission basis only is a MUST. Do not feel pressured to allow a blood-drinker to take more blood than you are comfortable with, or in a way you feel nervous about. And blood-drinkers: Do not feel the need to live up to some expectation that a donor may have about “vampires.” You are a person with needs, yes, but don’t get too carried away for a fantasy. Original Article: https://theredcellar.com/2016/09/29/cautionary-measures-in-donor-sang-relationships/